The Elder Scrolls Wiki:Chat/Logs/23 July 2013
08:20 BotaChatOd 08:46 приветы 08:54 Hello 08:54 Как же меня достала эта сенсорная клавиатура 08:54 Особенно когда её нельзя теперь выключить 09:10 привет~ 09:10 labas vakaras 09:12 c: 09:13 Как дела? 09:14 good thanks 09:14 finally i came back to vilnius from minsk :D 09:14 09:14 how are you? 09:15 How long of a drive is that? 09:16 And I'm alright, working on a powerpoint. 09:20 2.5 hours by train 09:20 they don't allow me to come by car on lithuanian number plates :( 09:26 russian laws are really stupid 09:26 i'm citizen of lithuania and have residence permit in russia 09:26 because of this damned permit i can't come to russia on not customed car and on foreign countrie's plates 09:26 furthermore because i am citizen of lithuania i can't buy a car in russia 09:26 so i can't have a car in russia xD 09:30 But you can drive other people's cars? o-o 09:31 yes 09:31 i can't have a car, a hous, a flat, a bank account 09:31 i hope that one day i move out from here 09:31 house* 09:34 Where'd you want to live most? Lithuania or Russia? o-o 09:34 in sweden xD 09:34 in lithuania people live really poor 09:35 my taunt's husbend is one of the best programmers in lithuania but his wage is so low that they even can't afford a new car 09:35 husband* 09:36 I am happy to live in my nature country 09:37 Why Sweden? 09:37 You don't speak Swedish o.O 09:37 As far as I know 09:38 yes 09:38 but i'm planning to learn it when i graduate from the university 09:52 Okay 09:52 I know ja = yes 09:52 And takk = thanks 09:52 That's the most important words. 09:54 "As far as i know" 09:54 09:54 Who else but you :D 09:59 8D 09:59 Well sometimes someone pops up speaking a language 09:59 When I already know them for years 09:59 And I'm like WAT 09:59 HOW 09:59 HOW U DO DAT 10:04 SUDDENLY 10:04 xD 10:20 fuck-yeah! Ctulhu updates firmware of my new modem (it's latest hardware revision YAAAAY!) 10:21 :3 10:21 Nice 10:22 * Set440 freakin' Ctulhu 10:23 sorry, i'm goddamned nerd. Nobody understand me XD 10:32 I'm gonna go sleep 10:32 dobroe nochy :3 10:32 goodnignt, c-ya 10:32 iki pasematyma :D 10:33 * gh 10:34 :\o 10:34 0/ 10:38 нароооод! у меня ноут никогда не выключается и динамический днс в модеме ))) давайте для лулзов сделаем сервачок-песочницу ))) 10:39 я могу айскаст поднять, двемерское радио сделаем ))) 10:40 I'm in 10:40 двемерским радио таки уговорил 10:42 там музыка из тормента, балдурсгейта, свитков и прочей фантазиологии 10:44 http://foobar2000.ru/forum/viewtopic.php?t=3462 10:45 ошибка в этом мануале лишь в том, что вещание-таки в CBR-кодировке вести надо 10:45 кодеком AC3 желательно 11:18 какие люди о.о 11:19 Привет)) Да вот смотрю — ты тут, Сет тут, Ланге тут... Почему б не зайти?)) 11:32 если хочешь сфоткай и покажи 11:32 ребусы люблю разгадывать :D 11:33 я и хотел, но мобильник сел 11:33 ща включится - покажу 11:33 Хотя я уже видел твой почерк 11:33 А я ещё нет, мне интересно!!! 11:33 нет, на этот раз я старался 11:33 я ж в поезде ехал, а там как по брусчатке едешь 11:33 ну, старался, чтобы понять потом 11:34 но все равно не помнял xD 11:34 понял* 11:34 http://cs312325.vk.me/v312325363/160a/SooKuZ_BxuQ.jpg 11:34 стандартный почерк 11:34 а то слово ща пришлю 11:37 добавить разделение по бр 11:38 до 11:38 это все, что удлалось прочитать? чВ 11:38 xD* 11:38 лангу поручение, внизу иве что-то 11:39 шаблон иве 11:39 Этот ребус я уже разгадал :D 11:39 Мой ник там больше читается как Ivaбistel)))) 11:39 Добавить ссыль на учебники в пвропаырвп 11:39 http://cs418519.vk.me/v418519363/614b/UGvD13OK0_g.jpg 11:39 внизу 11:39 реализовать ховер 11:40 А у меня английский почерк образцовый, разве что r чуток на v похожа, но по контексту обычно понятно, где что... А вот русский ужасен >_< 11:40 да, это так и не получилось сделать 11:40 в самом низу? 11:40 д 11:40 Требуемые шаблоны 11:40 д 11:40 а я гадал сидел минут 10 11:40 Langueborg и Ivaristal официально объявляются моими личными дешифровальщиками 11:40 xD 11:41 без обид, это щутка 11:41 XD 11:41 Требдемые шаблоны 11:41 у как д 11:41 а я не мог понять, что за первая буква 11:41 палочка какая-то и буква "р" рядом 11:41 да я верхушку Т тоже не сразу заметил 11:42 Вот примерно поэтому у меня редко кто мог списать, хоть я и была отличницей)))) 11:42 Зато если сильно постараться, можно прочитать текст с другой страницы 11:43 я конспекты нормальным почерком веду 11:43 как-будто не для себя пишу xD 11:43 потому что обычно я арабской прописью пишу для себя 11:43 а по бр-ли? есть блочная модель, клер итд 11:43 Ага, там "4.карта Oblivion", например))) 11:44 до 11:44 вот, сел ей заниматься и тут же в чат затащили xD 11:44 http://cs424629.vk.me/v424629363/1298/rY2ZG154kNc.jpg 11:44 конспект по бд 11:44 А я в быту стараюсь печатными буквами писать. Они у меня лучше получаются, более читабельные и аккуратные. Как-никак печатными буквами я года на 4 стала раньше пользоваться, чем письменными... 11:46 ...предумать... ай-ай-ай 11:46 я помню, когда еще не пошел в первый класс, постоянно батю доставал вопросами типа "а я точно научусь писать прописью?" 11:46 просто тогда у меня упорно не получалось это делать xD 11:46 конспекты быстро пишутся, поэтому у меня не хватает оперативы еще и правила писанины в голове держать 11:46 а меня в школе раннего развития в 5 лет wxbkb прописью писать, у меня красиво получалось... Но к 7 годам я прописные буквы забыла)))) Пришлось заново учить их))) 11:47 цчили* 11:49 ~~~ 11:49 так внезапно тишина настала 11:49 воспользуюсь моментом и хоть немного поделаю карту 11:49 Я уже часа полтора чищу этот Oblivion 11:50 а терерь еще и пасхалки проверяю 11:50 Блин, ну что за глюк такой? Когда заходила, было over 100 сообщений. Ща смотрю вверх — 14! Почти все сообщения нашей вики пометились как прочитанные, хоть я этого точно не делала! =( 11:51 попадос, чо 11:51 теперь их не вернешь 11:51 они как воробьи - вылетели и слова уже 11:52 Ага, они самое раннее через 26 дней вернутся 11:52 у меня регулярно такое бывает, когда оповещалки срабатывают на темы месячной давности, которые я тогда не увидела. 11:56 Готово 11:56 когда чат не отвлекает, закончил за пару минут 11:57 Хотя статья с пасхалками сделана тяп-ляп Ошибка: неправильное время